


Bragging Rights

by Spacecadet72



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, very brief mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Tahani bumps, literally, into someone at an event she planned, and there's just something about him that she doesn't like.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/gifts).



> While I have seen The Good Place/B99 crossovers, I had never considered having these two characters interact, and when I saw this prompt, I knew I had to write it. They are both such great characters (although obviously Tahani has more character growth due to being a main character), and having their own versions of obnoxious bragging clash was a blast to write. I'm playing pretty fast and loose with timelines in both canons, but this is set on earth sometime before Tahani's death and before the events of David's episode. I hope you enjoy it!

Tahani Al-Jamil moved throughout the grandly decorated ballroom, her hostess smile in place as she greeted guests. She had thrown the party to raise money for several charities fighting homelessness and it was a success both as a fundraiser and a party. She thought that the ice sculpture of the peacock at the center of the room had been an especially nice touch.

Distracted by the way the ice glittered in the light, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone, and felt their drink spill over her arms and down her dress.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I must apologize!"

The person she bumped into apologized at the same time she did, and she took a moment to look at him and see who he was. She could see a waiter moving towards them out of the corner of her eye. She would get a napkin from the waiter and she could change into her spare outfit in a moment. 

He wasn't anyone she recognized, which was somewhat surprising. She knew quite a lot of people, and most of those in attendance tonight. He was handsome, if a little on the short side, and she found herself wanting to know more about him. A waiter handed her several cloth napkins in the next moment and she used them to wipe her arms and pat at her dress.

"I am so sorry for spilling champagne on you," the man said, sounding distressed.

She shook her head, and waved off his concerns. "I wasn't looking where I was going, it was my fault. I'm Tahani Al-Jamil."

He readily accepted the hand she offered to shake. "David Santiago."

"I haven't seen you at one of these events before. Are you new to the area?" she asked, wondering just who he could be.

He shook his head. "No, I don't usually attend these sorts of events, but I rescued this woman and she was so grateful she invited me to come. I was taking the drink to her, actually." He gestured behind Tahani in the direction of a beautiful woman across the room that Tahani absolutely recognized.

"You came with her?" Tahani asked, surprised. She hadn't heard about this rescue and had been trying to set up a meeting with the oscar nominated actress for the past several months. Were the two dating?

David nodded. "She was very insistent, and has been lovely. After I was able to talk her off the ledge, I didn't want to disappoint her."

"What do you do, David?" she asked, feeling like he was a puzzle she needed to solve. There was something about him that she didn't quite like, but she wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"I'm a police officer. I actually just found out I passed my Lieutenant exam with a perfect score." His tone was full with what Tahani was sure was false modesty. 

"Congratulations," she said, keeping a perfect smile on her face. "That reminds me of the time that I helped Leonardo DiCaprio prepare for his audition for The Departed." She laughed, grateful to be able to have something to contribute to the conversation. "If they scored auditions like exams, he would have gotten a perfect score." 

David's expression was polite but without recognition. "Sorry, I don't follow pop culture," he said with a shake of his head. "But I'm glad you could help him, I'm sure playing a cop on tv is important too."

Tahani forced herself to keep her smile in place. "Not as important as saving people, but Leo does do his part for charity and his community too."

David nodded, but he was looking past her shoulder. "It was really nice to meet you and I am sorry again about the spill, but I don't want to keep my friend waiting," he smiled at her with a smile that felt so fake that Tahani could practically see the insincerity surrounding him.

"Of course," she said with a polite smile of her own. Even if he was going to be awful, she would remain the perfect hostess.

He walked away and Tahani began walking towards the back of the ballroom, wanting to change as soon as she could. The event was still a success, but she would have to talk to her guests about their plus ones next time.


End file.
